Our Future
by IWontUseMyNameHere
Summary: You all know the story behind how my relationship with by brother went before graduation. Now let me tell you the story about how me and my brother lived ten years after we broke up.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Hehehe Kirino here!

Well this is a story about how a little sister rekindled the old bond that was once lost with her big brother. I know you guys already know the events, the ups and downs that happened with my brother Kyousuke before. But you guys didn't know how my life counceling with my aniki went after we graduated...

10 years after our psuedo marriage...

Beep beep beep...click.

Yawn~

Oh! its already 10:34 am, I wonder what my dad left for breakfast?

Ah! I suddenly remembered the things that I did last night, all the choices I made and the routes I took just to fully complete my game. Ain't that right Ari-chaaaan?~~~ ehehe gooooooooooood morning~ I hope we have a nice day together. Yea, thats right, Iam already 25 and i still love anime and still plays a lot of 't tell anyone tho, especially not my Dad! He still does not know my hobby even after all this time! I really should be careful since my secret storage has long lost its capacity to contain my great collection!

Darn! I should get more sleep tho, staying up all night just to play eroge would be very bad for my skin, which will greatly affect my modeling job. Well, at least today is a Sunday and they should know to not call me on a Sunday! That means I have the whole day to myself! But this is not the reason why Iam so happy on a Sunday morning. Its is because today is finally the long awaited screening of my favorite anime, Stardust Witch Meruru Remake! The anime company would feature the same characters but with a much more unique detail and storyline! Kyaaaaaa~~ Its making me sooooo excited.

Dad: Oi Kirino! Why are you so loud up there? Come down and eat your breakfast!

Guuurrr~~ oh yea, my stomach. Guess its time to eat, See you later Ari-chan!

Kirino: Gooood Morning Otou-chan~~~

Dad: You're in an awfully good mood today? Did something happen?

Kirino: Nothing~ Its just that Tamaki-chan and Hinata-chan are coming to visit me today! You remember them right?

Dad: Oh I see, its those otaku friends of yours right? Not that I mind tho, Just clean up you're own mess after playing. I still have work later.

Kirino: ON A SUNDAY?! (Dad really changed a lot huh, I still cannot believe that he is able to accept my Otaku hobbies. Not that he should know about my eroges tho, I don't want my precious babies to go byebye.)

I guess my parents' divorce took a great toll on Otou-san. Ever since they found out about my relationship with Kyousuke, everything went downhill from there. Thinking that the best way is to seperate us forced them into this horrible decision. Even tho, I really miss my aniki... its already been 5 years without Kyousuke and Oka-san.

Ugh, I don't want these sad things to ruin my perfect day watching Meruru-chan again!

Ding Dong!

Kirino: Yey! Its them!

I quickly opened the door while Dad slowly follows me from behind. It was Tamaki and Hinata!

Tamaki and Hinata: Gooooood Morning Kirino!

To my surprize the two kids now grown into fine adults quickly hugged me and started tickling me. We go a long way into the past and they probably know where my tickle spots already are.

Dad: Ahem!

Tamaki and Hinata: Oh Good Morning Kirino's Dad!

Dad: Good morning to you girls too, Play nice now. I will be leaving now.

Kirino, Tamaki and Hinata: Take Care!~~

Tamaki: Oh Kirino-chan~~

Kirino: Yes?

Tamaki: You look so cute in your pajamas~ hihi

Kirino: EEEEEEEEEhhhhh?! I completely forgot!

Hinata: Hihi, You and Onee-san are really alike, Sleepyhead!

Kirino: Sh-Shut Up!

* * *

Kirino: Hey Girls do you want to eat something before the show starts at 12nn?

Tamaki: Are you gonna cook Onee-san?

Kirino: (O-Onee-ssan?!)*Having happy malicious thoughts* Oh course Tamaki-chan *hugggs* you're so cuuuuuuuuuuute~~

Tamaki: You're squeezing me Onee-san!

Kirino: Kyaaa!~~

Hinata: I don't recall you being able to cook Kirino-chan. Were you practicing cooking for someone?

Kirino: Sh-Shut up! Of course not. I just thought that learning to cook would be nice.

*and besides, Mom ain't here to cook for us and Iam not very fond of Dad's cooking*

Dad: Sneeze!

Hinata: Are you sure its not for someone? Hehehe

Kirino: It's not! (I hope that I will be able to meet Kyousuke again and let him try my cooking, sigh)

Hinata: Okay Kirino-chan! If you say so!

Tamaki: Whoa! Fried Rice! Grilled Meat! Steamed Veggies! When did you learn to cook like this Onee-chan?

Kirino: Hihi, I have been practicing ever since Kyousuke complained about my cup ramen cooking.

Tamaki: Oh Kyousukenii-san, I'am sorry Onee-san.

Kirino: Oh, It's nothing. (I must put a cheerful aura in front of them, I don't want to ruin this day when its been a long time since we saw each other.)

Hinata: Oi! Its starting!

Tamaki: Really yehey! *she shouted as she spring into the sofa laughing cheerfully*

Kirino: B-but the food! *I saw the eyes of the Hinata looked at me angrily, probably saying It's Meruru time! I guess the food can wait.*

"Meruru Theme Song Playing"

Kirino: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek! Its starting! *I screamed as I heard the new theme song of the Remake of Meruru while jumping it the couch with the two girls. I guess Iam still same little otaku 10 years ago hihi~*

* * *

Kirino: Uwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwa! It's so refreshing to watching Meruru remake again after 10 years! It was so awesome! The details were soooooo awesome!

Hinata: My my, Kirino just turned full otaku-mode don't you think so Tamaki-chan?

Tamaki: Yes Yes! Oneeee-chan Meruruuuuuuuuuuuuuuu was sooooo awesome!

Hinata: Haha...(I guess both of them are the same huh.)

After the long conversation about the Anime while we ate the food I made, We decided that its time to finally go home but promised to meet again the next week for the live screening of the second episode! Finally something to look forward to after a long time.

Kirino: Bye bye Hinata and Tamaki-chaaaaaaaaan~~ hihi

Hinata and Tamaki: Bye bye Onee/Kirino-chan! See you next week!

*Click* As I close the door, loneliness started to overwhelm me again. Watching the reason why I got closer to my brother reminded me of how far we are again with each other.  
I always put up a front that Iam fine to Ruri and the others since I don't want them to worry about me and Iam glad that Ayase is finally slowly to accept my feelings for Kyousuke and tries so much to cheer me up.

Anyways, I got to prepare for work tomorrow. Sigh I don't even know the reason why Iam acting beautiful when he is not around. I guess I'll kill some time upstairs before Dad goes home. Upon reaching the second floor I noticed that our parent's old room is open. I realized how seldom I go inside my parent's room even when we are kids. I wonder how why Dad forgot to close the door?

Kirino: Ugh, it reeks of beer. Has my father been drinking last night? Maybe I should start to clean his room as well every now and then. *As I gather the empty can of beer on the table my eyes took a glimps of our family picture as well a picture of my Mom when she was young.* Mom was really pretty huh, I wonder where and how is she right know together with Kyousuke.

After cleaning up my Dad's mess, A notebook seemingly familiar has caught my attention. It was my father's notebook where He keeps his important documents. Maybe, just maybe it has information regarding Mom's and Kyousuke's whereabouts! I felt guilty just trying to grab it but my feeling of wanting my brother is giving me no choice.

Kirino: Sigh, I guess its just information regarding his work and the cases he is handling. *I placed the notebook where it was; But something fell down, it was a small piece of paper. To my surprize, it was not any paper. It was a plane ticket! A ticket to America.*

I cried, I cried that night. I could believe what was happening, I couldn't accept the information written in that ticket. I just couldn't confront my Dad about it.  
I just asked myself, Why is Kyousuke going to America...


	2. Chapter 2

Yo Kyousuke here!

Well I don't know how to start, but I'am currently living with my mother here in Osaka. My sister? Uhm, our parents decided to separate the two of us thinking that it will be best for our future. I guess it's already been 5 years since we were separated and it seems that our Dad is really attached to Kirino, that is why I got a really damn beating when they found out that we dating. Tsk that daughter con of a father...

Huh? You ask me why I didn't do anything to reunite with my sister this past five years? Well, I tried to go back to our old house only to find out that it was already abandoned. It seems that Kirino and our Dad decided to move to another place just to separate us for good...

About looking for her Online? HAHAHAHA. I have been living this past 5 years without any gadgets! Heck, my mother decided to confiscate all of them sold them to some old store. The only good thing that came out of this is my smooth and perfect skin from sleeping early! I just missed the eroges tho; Its back to me and my magazines again. Well, this time its not about girls with glasses but about CUTE LITTLE SISTERs! Opps, sorry too much information. Haha.

But what worry me the most is the way my mom is acting right now. She suddenly turn really dependent to me. It's like I'am now the parent and she is the child, it made me look for a job as soon as we arrived here in our new house. I also had to learn to cook, clean, shop. Basically everything a grown up should learn to do to live. Tho, I might be thankful to have experience this in case I will have a future with Kirino...If we still have one.

It was really hard for me to look for a job immediately after being forcefully separated with my little sister. Luckily, a company was willing to accept me as their employee.  
Well my job is not that amazing, its more on program development and basic computer sciences. Good thing I actually learned something when I was in the game development club during highschool. Surprisingly the payment was actually high to actually provide for both me and my mom and at the same time allows us to save some. Too bad all my income went to my mom's bank account fearing that I might go buying a cellphone or a laptop to contract Kirino. Even under these circumstances I can't seem to hate my mother maybe because of this overwhelming feeling of guilt in seeing my mother change drastically ever since she was separated with my Father. I can see how much my Mom loved my Dad, often times I hear her crying herself to sleep when I come home late after work.

It's because of me not being able to keep my promise with Kirino to eventually separate after that fake wedding. Now that I think about it, she herself was quite happy when we I continue to ask her out on several dates... Although, she does not accept at first or make me look like I'am forcing her, tsk talk about being a major tsundere. Sigh,  
reminiscing the past sure gives out a bad taste to start my weekend break.

* * *

"Yawn, I guess it's time to get out of bed... I should be grateful that its a Sunday and my boss ain't disturbing me about every little problem regarding her computer. Hmmm, I guess its time to prepare some food for mom."I thought to myself as I got out of bed only to be surprised by a familiar scent that I haven't smelled this past few years. I quickly rushed out the room and to my amazement, there was food! It was my Mom's cooking! I didn't care whether the meal was ready or not... I shouted "Itadakimasu" and quickly grabbed the nearest bowl I could find and filled it up with rice.

"Good Morning Kyousuke!" said my Mother with a smiling face. I was surprised, shocked even to see her so happy in the morning. Perhaps something came out, maybe she won the mini lottery held near our community, or maybe one of her neighbor friends had good news that made her feel so cheery. Nevertheless, I was caught off guard by her smile. It was a very long time since I saw her being so happy and if I could recall it was on her birthday 3 years ago when her friends suddenly visited her with a gift from my father. "Good Morning Okaa-san..."my reply was weak but it could not hide the happiness that burst within my heart as I hugged her tightly. "My my..." she replied while looking rather shocked for I was a very long time that I last hugged my mother. "Well then, I think you can stop hugging me now Kyousuke... Let's eat" she added.

The food was great! I really missed my Mom's home cooking the feeling of nostalgia suddenly overwhelmed me as tears run down my eyes while eating. "Oi Kyousuke! Why are you crying? You are acting weird today!" she said while looking at me. "No Ma, You're the one that I acting strange these past years!" I replied as I finish the food that was on my plate. "What's up Ma! Why are you so happy today?"I added .She smiled and told me "Nothing much~ I'am going out with someone special today! You better not follow me okay!". "Hai Hai!" It's not like I'am interested with whatever business my Mom has with her friends. I'am just glad my Mom is happy today and hoping that she would still be after today.

* * *

I cleaned the plates and utensils after we were done eating, seems like not doing any housework for 5 years could make one lose touch. Mom was there, all smiling and cheerful as she changed into a beautiful dress to prepare for her outing. I don't know if I should feel disturbed, but I got to admit my Mom looks so young and beautiful today. She seems to sparkle as she shouted "Ittekimasu!". I can't help but smile and shouted "Itterasshai!"

Sigh, I guess Mom really turned into an irresponsible adult this past 5 years leaving all the household chores to her son. Well, It was my fault to begin with so I can't blame my mom for this. "Yosh!" I guess I should start cleaning the house to have some time later to read those new little sister magazines!

"Hmm?" Whats this? I stumbled upon a letter hidden under Mom's bed as I was cleaning her room... The letter was simple and clean as if the sender was some strict person from the government or the police. Haha, I laughed a little... but I realized that this letter could actually be someone from the government or worse, it could be from my Dad! I backed away from the letter thinking that I would be bad for me to read someone else's messages... I busied myself with other chores to ignore the letter. I cleaned my room, my mom's room, the kitchen, the living area and even the toilet...twice but I could get off the letter in my mind...

It was me and the letter... one on one, sitting face to face not knowing whether I should open the letter or not. Suddenly, I swear that it was purely accidental that I tipped of glass of water on the table in which poured into to letter. Seems like I got no choice but to open it and let it dry...haha...

There it was. Indeed my hunch was right. It was a letter from my father after five years of no contract with us. It stated that he and mom would meet on a date...ugh... and he wanted to discuss with her about something important... Sigh, I guess this was the reason why my Mother was acting so happy today.

As I return the letter in the envelop, hoping that my mother would not find out... I picture fell out of it. It was a picture of my little sister Kirino! I was shocked! She is now 25 and has become so beautiful... My heart melted and tears fell down my eyes. I never felt so emotional in my entire life. The feelings that I kept hidden for five years suddenly came back to me. She was there in my hand...and at that moment, I realized that I needed to see her again. I realized that I needed to talk to her again. For she is the only one that can truly save me. The one that can give back the color to my world once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyousuke's POV

She was in Tokyo all along! I carefully read the letter that was sent to my Mom from my Dad... It contained about how my father lived these past five years with Kirino. I held the letter tightly as my feelings of love, sadness and hate, the feelings that I had kept hidden for five years came pouring in. And from that moment onward I realized that I had to see her, that I am regretting all the moments I missed by allowing us to go apart. I cried. I cried so loud in this small apartment that I had lived with my Mom for 5 years, being alone made my cries echo in my ears. With no one to hug me, no one to comfort me I decided that I will find my sister... No, I decided that I will find my lover and this time I will never again allow us to separate.

I grabbed out a box of memories that I kept of with me all this time. It was memories of Me and my friends but most of them was memories with Kirino. Yes, I got to admit it was a bit girly to have this sort of thing. But I guess this is what made me look into the future hoping to reunite with her again one day. Upon, opening the album I realized that every time that we are not together the album would really be empty. I guess my box of memories stopped filling itself for 5 years already. It was the same time I believe time stopped flowing for me...

Well what the heck I'am I still doing here?! I got to go and find the place where Mom and Dad planned to meet... Then again, I got so engrossed in cleaning the apartment's mess that I failed to keep track of the time and I think its too late to catch up to them now. Checking the letter again, and it was in "Osaka Park" that they planned to meet. I looked at the time and to my disappointment it was 6 hours past the time they planned to meet. How sloppy can Mom be, making me clean the apartment all by myself on a weekend... I realized this was the first time I got annoyed at my Mother in this past 5 years, Seems like this time I want everything to go in my way. I want to stop blaming myself for everything that happened to our family... Thinking about myself; I will make sure that Kirino will stay by my side, no matter what the situation, no matter what the problem, She will be mine again. Sigh, after thinking all of that I guess I'll take a walk to clear my mind.

* * *

Kirino's POV

He was in Osaka all along! Thinking that crying and asking questions to myself won't help me find the answer in why my Onii-chan is going to America, I quickly grabbed my Dad's notebook and went back to my room. Examining every detail that my father wrote regarding the whereabouts of my Mother and Brother, I was happy that they were well. But my greatest joy is the fact that maybe, just maybe I will have the chance to see Kyousuke again. But turning back to reality, Seeing my brother might be the last thing I want to do right now knowing the fact that he would be leaving the country soon. I know that I can easily go to America with the money I earned with my Modeling career but knowing my father, he would surely not allow me to do so.

Sigh... I really miss my brother, I really do. But I can't stop blaming myself for what has happened in this family. If only we were able to stop loving each other romantically after graduation we would never been separated, we would still be a complete family and everything would be the same just like before. However, knowing all these facts... I have never thought of any regrets in my decision to continue loving my older brother. Maybe this is the world saying that I made the right choice? But then again, who in the right mind would love their siblings that way. I guess I'am crazy for loving my older brother. Though I think Kyousuke was crazier for loving me back... But I was happy.

Huh? A picture just slipped right out of Dad's notebook. It was Kyousuke's! Oh my, I was the first time in my life feeling so flustered after looking at a guy. What's worse is that the guy is not actually a guy but only a picture. Kyousuke has grown! It's only been 5 years but a lot has changed. He looks more dependable now not to mention that he is actually g-g-good looking with his mature look and all... I quickly opened my album wherein I kept our old pictures together and started to compare them. I don't think that its the same guy is what I thought of first, but realizing that Onii-chan has grown into a fine man made my heart melt. Tears started flowing out of my eyes only to be stopped by the though of him dating other girls now that he is quite g-g-good looking. He is still a pervert! That hasn't changed I'am sure. Tsk, I quickly grabbed my things and decided to go to "Osaka Park" hoping that maybe I have a chance to catch up to my Dad and maybe even a dim chance that I might see my brother again.

* * *

AN: Hi, thanks for the favorites and reviews. Sorry about the late uploads. I got stuck with a problem called life and school started at the same time, LOL. Anyways I'll be trying my best to sneak in some time to write my stories and hopefully it wont take more than 2 weeks each chapter. Thanks again, I hope you guys put some reviews since I'am not actually a English major and my the last story I wrote was 6 years ago!


	4. Chapter 4

Brrr... its so cold today, I guess winter is just around the corner. I had to go back to my apartment to get my jacket and the scarf that Kirino painstakingly knitted for my birthday. It made me smile while remembering the event of the past, my scarf gave me a nostalgic feeling while keeping me warm in this cold day. Looks like the coffee shop is a good place to stop by to warm myself up...

* * *

*flashback*

Kirino:"Hihi, it's onii-chan's birthday soon and I want to surprize him with something. What do you think is good for Kyousuke, Ayase?"

Ayase:"Hmm? I think anything from you would make him happy."

Kirino: "Really? Hihi, how about this shirt? Hey, don't you think that keychain is cute? Argggg so much to choose from I don't know what to pick for him!"

Ayase: "I'am glad that you are happy with whats happening right now but when do you plan on telling your parents about your relationship?"

Kirino: "Huh? Don't worry about it since I actually haven't thought much about it."

Ayase: "When did you become this carefree?! At least the new you is having so much fun right now. I guess you really love your elder brother and finally able to express yourself more now that you are dating. Seems like I had no chance with Onii-san from the start."

Kirino: "Thats right, I really really reaaaaaalllly love my Onii-chan. Don't go stealing him away from me Ayase!"

Ayase: "Haha, You're really cute Kirino. I love you more than anyone in this world so don't you worry. Plus he already rejected me remember? Oh yeah! How about you make something for him a scarf perhaps?"

Kirino: "Ayase, you're brilliant!"

Few days later...

Kyousuke: "Wh-what this?"

Kirino: "Surprize! It's your birthday gift!"

Kyousuke: "Th-thanks, I don't know what to say..."

Kirino: "Oh stop crying! You should be happy!"

Kyousuke: "I'am! These are tears of joy, but your hand... it's full of bandages, did you make this by yourself?"

Kirino: "Hihi, It's nothing! This shows how much I loooooooooooove my Onii-chan. It's perfect winter is just around the corner. You better wear it okay!"

Kyousuke: "Yeah, I will. Thanks Kirino, I love you too." (Kisses forehead)

Kirino: "Anikiiiiiiiii!"

Kyousuke: "Hahaha your face is red."

*flashback ends*

* * *

Tsk stupid Kirino..."One Hot coffee please, make it large" I ordered at a nearby coffee store. Seems like everywhere I look, there are full of couples roaming around the city. It really is a busy night, maybe because the weather forecasted that we might get an early snowfall this year. Then I thought that what if Kirino and me were still dating? Would we also be excited about small things like this? Not that I can do anything about it now. I fell into a daze only to be called by the waitress saying that my coffee is ready. The waitress was nice, she gave me my order with a huge smile on her face...Perhaps this night walk won't be as bad as I think it will.

Hmm? A gaming shop? It has been a while since I last played games with my sister. I hardly recall the last game I played with her... probably because she bombarded me with different titles of little sister eroges that even I would never think of buying. Haha. Even tho, I'am not really fond of eroges. I would still often play with her since it reminded me of how our relationship slowly started to fix itself again. Every time I finish a game or two, she shows her cute side more and increases the topics we can talk about, not to mention when a new game is being released. It might sound disgusting but I really appretiate that my little sister can be this cute in loving eroges.

* * *

*flashback*

Kirino: "Aniki! There's a new game I want to play and it's going to be out next week!"

Kyousuke: "Huh? So go buy it then? What are you asking me for? W-wait don't tell me..."

Kirino: "Hehe, that's right! I want you to go buy it during it's midnight release! Then we can play it together after you get home."

Kyousuke: "What?! Just because we are dating doesn't mean that I will allow you to make me go to another midnight release. Remember how I ended up riding an otaku bike just to get home before the sun rises?"

Kirino: "Please... Onii-chaaaaaaaan, pretty pleaaaase?"

Kyousuke: "Tsk, fine (She's too cute!) But you're coming with me!"

Kirino: "Yey! Thanks Aniki! Wa-wait, what?!"

One week later...

Kyousuke: "Hey! Kirino are you ready? You should be quiet, we don't want Mom and Dad to wake up right?"

Kirino: "Wow, you're really good at this! Do you do this often? Haha"

Kyousuke: "Who do you think is the one who made me sneak out this late at night? Anyways lets hurry before the line goes long. I even bought a bike just for today since I have a feeling that we won't reach the train before it closes due to past experiences haha..."

Kirino: "Bi-bike? Don't tell me its that bike with the backseat you bought a few days ago?"

Kyousuke: "Yea, I also thought that since our school is really near each other I can give you a ride every now and then."

Kirino: "No way I'am gonna ride that bike, it's embarrassing."

Kyousuke: "Now now, don't you want that new game of yours?"

Kirino: "Hmpf fine, just for today..."

(Doki doki, my heart just keeps beating faster and I can smell his sweat from the backseat. The sweet smell of colonge mixed with a little sweat from all that biking made me want to hug him and smell him more...)

Kyousuke: "Wh-what? Don't just suddenly go on pulling my shirt. I might go off balance."

Kirino: "I'am not pulling anything! I just wanted to hug you thats all, plus I can hear your heartbeat beating so fast from here."

Kyousuke: "Sh-shut up!"

Kirino: "Hihi, Daisuki Aniki!"

*flashback ends*

* * *

Woah! I can't believe the games can be so detailed in just after 5 years. I wonder if Kirino is still playing those eroges tho. Those beautiful graphics makes me want to go back in playing pc games. Haha, I really sound like a computer freak after graduating from a computer science course. I really wish I have contacted Kirino this past 5 years...  
but my Mom was really strict in keeping me primitive without the use of technologies other than the television. Well the fact that I'am working as an Computer Engineer in my company makes it Ironic. Too bad my boss never allows me to use the internet saying that I might go looking for other girls than her even tho I keep saying that I already have a girlfriend! I couldn't say that it's my sister though.

Seems like it is getting late and my Mom and Dad probably finished their date. Ugh. I guess I'll go check out this anime store my office mate kept on blabbering about before I go home, I don't think I would be impressed though since I have been going back and forth to Akihabara because of my sister's selfish requests... Seems like finding Kirino here would be impossible knowing that my Dad has already gone back to Tokyo. Sigh...

Huh? Snow? Hahaha,are you kidding me?! Then again, It made the atmosphere in the park more romantic. It's a nice view to see those couples being happy about something so small... It made me remember the time when I proposed to Kirino at the Tokyo Skypark. That's right, I promised myself that I will do everything to find Kirino! Even if I put everything on the line, I will find her and I will never again let her go. I gritted my teeth and hardened my fist to renew my resolve as I slowly walk inside the anime store.


	5. Chapter 5

*Ding! Arriving at Osaka Station. Thank you for riding with us, Stay Safe!*

Sigh, I didn't know this train trip would take this long, probably because I was so excited to see my brother after all this time... But I just realized that I don't know where to start looking. Seems like I acted again without thinking again...sigh, I remember being scolded by Aniki though. I used to be so annoyed with Kyousuke being more responsible and telling me what to do all the time, but not I wish he would be here to scold me again...

*flashback*

Kirino: Hihi! I finally got this new game! Wow, this little sister is so cuteeeeee! I don't think I'll be sleeping tonight! Hihi

*knocks at the door*

Kirino: D-dad?! Oh no, He should be sleeping already. I need to hide this fast!

Kyousuke: Hey! I'am coming in.

Kirino: Ekkkkk! Don't just come in here! ( I grabbed the nearest pillow and thrown it in Kyousuke's face)

*thud*

Kyousuke: Hey! Watch it! and whats with this pillow? It's kinda hard! Damn, there's gonna be a bump here tomorrow.

Kirino: Heh! Did you feel my special little sister pillow? It was designed to have a natural feel of a little sister's chest!

Kyousuke: Boobs aren't supposed to be this hard! and don't you have modelling work tomorrow? You should go get some sleep! It'll be bad for your skin.

Kirino: Hmpf! I don't want to! I want to play! Onii-chan come play with me!

Kyousuke: NO! You should get enough sleep!

Kirino: I don't want to! and why are you in my room anyway?

Kyousuke: KIRINO!

Kirino: Aniki?! Hmpf fine, I'll go to sleep but come and kiss me goodnight. (Serious Kyousuke is cute too! Hihi)

Kyousuke: Fine! *kiiiiiiiiiiissssss*

Kirino: Hihi, I love you soooooo much Onii-chan!

Kyousuke: I love you too Kirino. See you tomorrow. (I don't want to tell her that I got bored and wanted to see her before I sleep, heck I even got a kiss from her! Iam so happy!)

*flashback ends*

* * *

Hmmm, Osaka Park... heck, what's with this place? It's full of couples holding their hands together! "This is a public place you guys!" I shouted, only to be embarrassed afterwards since several couples started looking at me probably thinking that Iam alone or got ditched this Christmas...Sigh. No girl should be lonely this Christmas! Though if I recall correctly it was Christmas when we started going out with each other! It was a crazy night with all that running and chasing which ended with a loud confession by Kyousuke. Hihi, good thing that I didn't stopped running all this years since I want to show him that Iam still the same old amazing Kirino-chan that he loved. I wonder if he can now catch up to me while running. It would be nice if he could catch me and hug me from behind. Ekkkkk! Someone touched me from behind, as I turned back only to realize that it was snowing all of the sudden. The mood changed, the crowded park was now more romantic with countless couples walking hand in hand with each other. While watching the people walking somehow in my heart, made me want to cry out and shout Kyousuke's name all of a sudden hoping that he would be near and will be able to find me among all these people. I didn't of course! I don't want couples to look at me again thinking that Iam a single woman who was stood up before Christmas.

I felt so empty and lonely inside after being so long away from my brother wherein my pain was easily forgotten when I saw the huge anime store in the park. Hihi! This is my chance to go get some anime goods since I rarely have the time to go to Akihabara because of work and It wasn't the same when Onii-chan is not beside me. I was ready to go into the store only to see my Mom and Dad walk pass the park. "Mom and Dad is on a date?" I asked myself since Dad clearly said he was on his was to work. He probably had to lie since I would probably follow him if I know he will be meeting Mom. I wonder if Kyousuke knows about this? I better follow them since they might go where Kyousuke is. With mixed emotions of Shock, Happiness, Excitement, and Sadness within my heart, I followed my mother and father silently only to be stopped when they entered a Hotel. "Wh-What? Don't tell me that Dad is gonna spend the night here in Osaka with Mom? Furthermore, in a hotel?" It got my hopes up thinking that they might eventually reach Mom and Kyousuke's new home. I guess it's too good to be true, Sigh.

*Beep* "Kirino, I'll be working late today and won't be coming home tonight. Prepare yourself some food. Take care" I read the e-mail that my father just send to me...  
"Sigh, yeah right Dad..." I muttered to myself though looking at the hotel made me recall some funny past.

*flashback*

Kirino: Wh-what? We're gonna check in at a h-hotel?!

Kyousuke: What! It's you're fault for being so slow that we arrived with the place being packed! Just be thankful that we got the game that you really wanted! But it seems like the train won't be running until morning.  
Kirino: Then, you should just left me!

Kyousuke: No way! It was you who really wanted that game that you had to make me go again to those midnight releases.

Kirino: B-but you don't have to make me come with you! Idiot brother!

Kyousuke: Cmon! You always make me go by myself. I just wanted to have a midnight d-date with you... Besides now is the only time that you can accompany me since Mom and Dad are on vacation.

Kirino: Fine! Just keep it a secret between us. I don't want Ayase and the guys to misunderstand something and we better go home once the train starts running again! (hihi, He said its a midnight date... but going to a h-hotel! D-dont tell me he's gonna...)

Kyousuke: What are you staring at! Cmon, lets go! Iam already tired.

Kirino: B-but Onii-chan we can't

Kyousuke: What are you talking about? Let's go.

-meanwhile-

Kyousuke: You got to be kidding me... All hotels are fully booked and it seems like this L-love hotel is the only available space.

Kirino: Kya~ Onii-chan wh-what are you thinking bringing me here?

Kyousuke: Sh-shut up! It can't be helped since all normal hotels are fully booked! If only I brought my bike here...

Kirino: It's okay Kyousuke. Let's stay here since Iam already tired with all the walking.

Kyousuke: S-Sure...

-in the room-

Kirino: Kyousuke, Iam ready...

Kyousuke: Wh-what are you doing?! We are just here to stay the night! Don't get some strange ideas. Look I even brought your laptop so that you can play your game.

Kirino: Ekkkkkkk.. Onii-chan BAKA BAKA BAKA!

Kyousuke: Hey! Watch it. It hurts! Cmon!

Kirino: Onii-chan baka! Come play with me.

Kyousuke: Yeah yeah, you're pretty stupid too, but I like you just the way you are. Haha Forget I said anything...

Kirino: Baka.

-the next day-

Kirino: It's really embarassing to go out of this place. I hope no one see's us. Promise me this will be a secret between us two.

Kyousuke: Yeah... It's a promise.

Kuroneko: Y-you g-guys...

Kirino and Kyousuke: W-wait we can explain!

*flashback ends*

* * *

Sigh it seems like Mom and Dad won't be coming to Mom's place tonight. I got my hopes up for nothing, better cheer myself up in the Anime Store I saw earlier! I wonder if Kyousuke goes to this anime shop often knowing that I somehow already influenced my Otakuness to him. Okay Osaka Anime Store, You better not disappoint me! Would Aniki still go with me in different anime stores if ever we were still together? I thought to myself as I slowly walked into the huge store. Even with so many amazing merchandise that would be hard to find even in Akihabara, It still seems strange for me to go buying these things without my brother though I often ask Kuroneko and her sisters or even convinced Ayase to go shopping with me but it still feels different when Kyousuke is not around. Sigh, even after looking at all these things I ended up going home empty handed. I felt defeated after so long and decided to return to Tokyo since it would be impossible to look for Kyousuke a place as big as Osaka.

Feeling down and defeated, I climbed myself into my bed and opened my laptop hoping to distract me with some animes or eroges. Suddenly tears flowing from my eyes and started screaming and jumping with no one else to figure out what Iam doing right now. No one could stop me, not even my parents would be able to void me of this freedom after being kept for 5 years without the one I love the most. For on the screen of my laptop was an email from my brother saying "Hey Kirino it's me, how are you? Let's meet."


	6. Chapter 6

Kirino's POV

"Kirino, why are you so cheerful so early in the morning?" asks my Dad. It has been several days since my big brother contacted me thru email and we have not stopped communicating with each other ever since. Well, my father does seem to be curious in why I am always on my phone this past few days. I've even jokingly said that I found myself a boyfriend while he was away, I can't even forget how pale Dad was when I said that and how he was so relieved to know that it was only a joke. Hihi. Well, only a part of it was a lie, I really found myself a boyfriend when Dad secretly visited Mom in Osaka. Though he was already my boyfriend to start with, but Iam not gonna tell my dad about it. I dont want us to be separated again after so long.

"Beep beep, Ekk!, Hihihi" I reacted upon recieving such cute emails from my Brother. "Ahem..." Seems like Dad is not too fond of my new attitude and is probably creeping him out since I was so quiet and well behaved ever since Mom and Dad divorced. "Here, lets eat." shouted my Dad which surprized me since it has been a long time where he last cooked food for us. "Why are you so shocked? You were so busy with your phone that you forgotten to make lunch for us..." well its not that I hate my dad's cooking or something, its just that he often relied on Mom whenever he tries to cook. well, "Eheh..." was the only reply I could say to him.

I just realized that we have been sending emails with each other that I forgotten the fact that me and Kyousuke has yet to meet. Don't get me wrong, its true that I am happy that we got the opportunity to catch up with each other again but I would really like to see him again. I want to hug and even k-kiss him those feelings still haven't changed, though I might not be too fond of that office lady boss Kyousuke was talking about. Uggghhhh, I really need to see him soon and give him a piece of my mind to why Iam the only girl he should see! or maybe I might pushing myself too strong that he would hate me? Ugh, 5 years has been to long and I don't know what to say or react when I see him. I wonder if he forgotten that he invited me to meet him? Better find the perfect clothes since I want for him to fall head over heels for me when we meet again.

"Ayaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! lets buy some cute clothes!" I quickly texted while anticipating the moment when Kyousuke and I will meet. "Sure, you have so busy lately that we haven't spend some quality girl time together." To my surprize she replied quickly. "Okay! Tomorrow 10am at Tokyo Shopping District. Don't be late! Hihi" I quickly turned back to texting my brother while giving him different hints to remind him of the time he invited for us to meet. Hints like "Remember the little sister eroge game that they chose to meet again after being separated" or "Iam free this coming sunday I wonder where is a good place to go?" Seriously, sometimes I wonder if Aniki is really smart or really dense.

"What?!" shouted Ayase when I told her that I will soon meeting up with Kyousuke. She was not too happy about it but tried to act joyful to consider my feelings. Though many of our friends were not supportive of our relationship when we started, Most of them accepted the fact that we were happy and just went with the flow. "Have you seriously think this through? Have you told your parents about this? Have you forgotten the chaos it caused 5 years ago? I know Onii-san is a good guy, but I don't think having a sibling relationship is good for the future. Please think this through" I was annoyed when I heard all those things Ayase kept on blabbering about, but the way she was sincere and concerned about me cry. "Ki-Kirino?! What happened? Did I say something wrong?" I hugged her and thanked her for being there for me ever since we met. I remembered all the good friends that taken care of me. I know that ending up with my brother is a one-way pass and I might lose some or even all of my friends but I know this is what I want and even blood won't stop my way of loving the one I want to be with the most. I ended up smiling and said "Yes, I have though about it, for 5 years in fact. Thank you for being here with me always, Ayase.""Shut up! Don't say it like we won't be seeing each other again. Remember, Iam your best friend and I will always be here for you. If Onii-san hurts you again, tell me and I'll kill him. Trust me I have the experience, hihi" Hearing Ayase say that made me want to hug her more.

* * *

Kyousuke's POV

"Heeeeeeeeeeeey, Kyousuke that's a fancy phone you got there! Texting your girlfriend? Hehe" said my boss as she lunged onto me. I forgot to mentioned that I bought a new phone and kept a secret to my Mother since 5 years has been too long of a time not seeing or even talking to my sister. Seems like my boss was not used to seeing me with a phone and thought it was cute so she allowed me to use them during office hours. The other office mates where glaring at me though. "well, it's not like I don't get my job done" I thought to myself jokingly. "Senpai, how do you send a picture using the phone?" I asked my boss since it has been 5 years since I last held a cellphone a technology sure changes fast.  
"Jeez, don't call be Senpai! Call me by my first name! MY FIRST NAME!" She shouted at me while the cleavage of boobs were sticking out to me. Seriously, can this woman be more wild? Kinda reminded me of Kirino though it is obvious that my sister losses in the chest category hahaha. "Are you gonna teach me or not?" I said to her before she gave up and started teaching me.

"Huh?" You wanted to know how did I find the email address of my little sister? Don't get me wrong, its not like Iam a stalker or something... hahaha, It is just that my cute little sister together with Kuroneko and Saori-san become the admin of a popular otaku group to the point that it is even in the news. I don't know if it is a kind of thing that the big brother would be proud of or not. hahaha. Though I kinda memorized her email all this time which made the assurance that it was really her email posted online. Well the only problem Iam having right now is how to open up the topic of wanting to meet her again? I can't believe its making me so flusttered to talk to my sister even in email after being away for 5 years. My first text was just the spur of the moment and I don't think that I can do that again, but I really want to see her already.

Guilty as Iam right now, I always never forget to leave my phone in the office since I don't want my mother catching me talking to Kirino. She believes that I don't have any other friends to talk to or something. It kinda hurts my pride, but at least being able to talk to Kirino again makes my happy. "Hey Mom! Dinner's ready!" I shouted as I placed the food on the table. Mother was more graceful and happy ever since she was visited by my father. It made me wonder if I would be like that when I get to meet my sister again after 5 years... "Thanks for the food! It'll go prepare the bath Mom, please leave the plates on the sink and I'll wash it later."I said to my mother as I went in the bathroom.

*Ding Dong*

"Hey Kyousuke! Your boss is here. She said something about your phone!" Shouted Mom wherein I rushed to the door and kinda kidnapped my boss to a more secure place away from home "Mom, I will go out for a moment."

"What do you think you're doing?" I shouted at my boss. "What? You're girlfriend texted you in the middle of the night right after you went home. She giving you hints about wanting to see you again. Trust me, I know since it is a girl's thing" I can't believe my boss went snooping around my text messages. Wait, how did she even figured out the phone's password anyway? Damn, she's scary. "Huh? Did you just mention her wanting to see me again?" I asked as I realized the words she said to me. "Yes, it is pretty obvious that she is actually waiting for you to invite her to a date or something. Here let me reply it for you." before I could stopped her she already wrote, "Kirino-chaaaaaaaaaaaan,  
I really really really really love you. Lets meet up!" I was not able to stop her probably because in the back of my mind I wanted to text her something like that, though her email was way more wild that what one would expect.

"Finally! Onii-chan, I waited so long for you to ask that!" she replied. "Onii-chan?! Oh I see, you have a little sister fetish... my cute little Kyousuke. Not that Iam against it. Hehe" my boss said to me as she was reading the text aloud. "Sh-shut up, its none of your business! Plus your nose is bleeding." my boss is also kind of perverted I guess.  
But thanks to my boss, we were talking again on where and when to meet. Kirino kept on giving out different good and romantic places to meet after 5 years. But in my heart I have already decided a place to reunite, The place where it all started, the place where we found love, the place where we will meet again, the Tokyo Skytree.

"Yes, The Tokyo Skytree on Saturday at 7:00pm" that was the message I sent to her as I cheerfully went home to the apartment with my Boss. Though my celebration was cut off when my mother said "Kyousuke, you better pack things up. You will go to America on Sunday at 6:00am your father has prepared a ticket for you..."


	7. Chapter 7

"What?!"

That was the first thing that came into my mind as my mother informed me of my trip. Filled with anger, I shouted back at my mother for the first time in my life and to make matters worse is the fact that my boss is here with us to witness everything.

"Why am I going to America? Who decided on this?" I asked angrily

"What? It was your father that wanted for you to go and that is not the right way to speak to your mother! What happened to you? You were so obedient ever since we started living together?" said my mother while looking confused as to why I was so worked up on the news

That's right, I suddenly remembered that my parents has been trying everything to separate us siblings apart, and has not yet learn that fact that we are able to communicate now that I decided to get a phone. It was probably the reason why I got so angry towards my good-natured mother. I didn't want my efforts and patience in the past 5 years to go to waste, this was something I wanted for the first time after living together with my mother and I won't allow anyone to get in our way even if it is our father.

"Kyousuke! That is not the proper way to speak with your mother!" said my boss as she dragged me out of the front door

"We will be going out Mother! We will be back once Kyousuke cools down his head" she added

"Mother?! My my" replied my Mom while looking like an old grandma in drama series hoping for their son to finally get a wife, seriously, it's disturbing

* * *

Mother's POV

"What?!"

"Hahahah, I see where Kyousuke gets his attitude from." said my husband as he suddenly dragged me into this hotel

"So what are you planning to get from making Kyousuke go to America? I doubt he will go obediently though" I replied concerned about what he was about to reply next

"He will, he has been apart with Kirino for 5 years and I doubt he will still want to see her after all this time. He probably found himself a girl or something"

"Hmmm, you might be right since he seems to be enjoying himself right now. But I don't think making him go to a faraway place, alone would be good for him..."

"No, It's best for him to leave the country. Plus I already rented a place for him to live in, I don't want to see that disgusting son that has a thing for her sister living with us again."

"I see, so you really planned to get us back together, but this time without Kyousuke"

"That's right. It's been 5 years and I believe Kirino really needs a mother"

*slap*

"Wh-what are you doing?" said my husband while looking surprised

"Idiot Daisuke! Kyousuke is our son too! Don't just go throwing him out to some far away country just so we can be back together. He is part of the family too you know!" I shouted at him knowing that mere words won't change his mind

"I know that! But what can I do? I did not raise this child to go courting our other child."

"Is there no other way for us to be complete again?"

"No, unless that spineless of a son started manning up and get a girl or something, we would have to send him away."

"Sigh, I will inform him and let him decide for himself."

"I don't think he has a choice, here is the ticket give it to him as soon as you go home. Now let us enjoy the moment after being away for so long..."

"Whose decision was it anyway?! Heck you even bought the tickets already!" I relied only to be disrupted by his big arms wrapping around me.

"I missed you Yoshino..." he replied while showing me his vulnerable side that he has never shown to other people. It struck me, it has been so long since I experience my husband's touch where I eventually forgotten everything that we have discussed knowing that I have been longing for this moment for 5 years. Maybe its best for Kyousuke to live his life in the states...

* * *

Kyousuke's POV

*whack*

My boss hit me as hard as she could

"What are you doing? That might lave a bump you know!" I replied angrily as I touch the place she hit me

"That is no way to treat your mother! No matter what the circumstances it is." she replied

"What am I going to do? I am going to America..."

"What's wrong with that? We do have a branch in America if that is what you are worried about."

"Really? Wow... But that is not really the reason why Iam troubled..."

"Then what is?" she asked as I thought of the secret between me and my sister

It bugged me. Should I tell her the real reason? Knowing her, she might not care but based on what happened to our previous friends... we started to grow apart, though maybe Kirino's charisma held them together, but for me, everyone that knew about our relationship started to grow distant... heck even the sister lover Kohei became awkward with me.  
There was never someone who understood me so why do I need her now...

"Hey, won't you tell me what you are worried about? Look you are even crying... No employee of mine should be crying while not even doing anything to solve it. Look, nothing will happen if you don't do anything about it." she said as she took out a handkerchief to wipe the tears off my face

"Tears? Yeah. I have been holding it for so long... and I doubt you will even understand the situation I am in right now." I replied

"Don't worry! I probably gonna forget it sooner or later. What you probably need right now is courage and I am here to support you with everything I have!"

"Oh... You probably gonna start looking at me differently once I told you my story..."

*a few minutes later*

"What?!" she shouted

"See I told you..." I replied as I wait for her to start telling me that I am wrong with this one and will convince me to think otherwise. Sigh, I readied myself to be alone again after finally having someone that looks after me. Perhaps love between siblings is really forbidden and this is the price I have to pay for doing so...

"I see, you indeed have a problem with your brain. Loving your sister that is. Hahaha. Hey let me look at her! Do you have a picture? Let me see!"

"Huh? You are not weirded out? Annoyed? Pissed? Anything?"

"Why would I be? Kyaaaaaaaaa she so kawaiiiii~~ It's love I tell you L-O-V-E! It is the most beautiful thing in the world, the problem is that you came from the same mother that's all. Besides I already told you that I am not against it!"

"You sure are a weird one, Sempai"

"Jeeez Kyousuke! How many times should I tell you to call be by my first name? Call me Fuyu-chan!"

"No thanks, hahaha, besides you should probably get a boyfriend already if you want someone to get all lovey-dovey with you."

"Ehh, Toooooooooooooooo bad the guy I like seems to love his sister way too much than me. Bleh!" she said while trying to hide her embarrassment in front of me. Wait is this a confession? Ehhhh?!

"Wh-what are you saying senpai?" I was flustered, speechless even, I never know senpai looked at me that way. Or maybe this is her way of cheering me up. .

"Cmon! It was a joke. It's not like America is a faraway place don't you think? Beside I can go with you since we have a branch there!"

"It is!" I replied while thinking of how hard it was for me when Kirino went to the states to practice track and field... " I just don't know what to do. It has been five years and it's the first time we are going to meet again... but I fear this would be the last time since father will surely do everything to keep me there."

"Then talk to her! Nothing will happen if you just stand around here doing nothing. Or perhaps you are happy being with me? Hihi"

"Hmmm, you might be right... Though this time, I will make Kirino go with me! Oh, by the way, you seem to be assertive today Fuyu-senpai. Thank you for cheering me up!" I smiled with everything I got

"Huh?" she replied while looking so flustered, my boss is really cute when you think about it. Though it is thanks to her that I got the will to fight for what I want again...

Sigh, just one week left huh... I guess this would really mess things up with me and my family. But this time I won't back down without a fight. Kirino would be mine Dad!

* * *

AN: Sorry for the late upload, there were a lot of school work that needed to be done and I finally have the time to finish this chapter, thank you for reading, hope you guys keep up with me until the end of the story :)


	8. Chapter 8

"What is this?!"

My mom shouted at me as she found out about my newly bought phone that I hid under my bed. It was annoying how she found my phone so easily after I just acquired it a few days ago, but failed to figure out where I keep my magazines all this years. Though it was not the phone she was angry about but rather the content it has. It was full of text messages that me and my sister exchanged, it was full of feelings that were kept boiled up inside us for 5 years. I was both embarrassed and terrified at the same time wondering what Mother thought about it...

"When have you started talking with your sister? Has it been a week? A month? Years?! And to think you were planning to meet on Saturday... no wonder you were so angry when I told you to go to America!"

At that moment... I feared that I won't be able to see my sister anymore. I could not fight back nor find the right words to reply to my mother. What I wanted was not right, it was forbidden. A love between siblings will never find happiness...

"Mother..." said my boss as she was shocked by the sudden outburst of the normally calm mother against me... But at that moment, when I heard her voice, it made me realized that the events five years ago are happening again, and this time we might not be able to see or talk to each other ever again. I didn't wanted any of that. I worked so hard to go to what I am today. A man that I know will be able to sustain a family with Kirino. A man that will bring limitless joy to his lover!

I stood up. Grabbed back the phone from my Mother and started shouting at her.

"Mother!"

"Give back the phone!" she shouted while looking angrily at me, it was the same look she had five years ago.

"No! This is my life and I will choose what I want to do with it!"

"Foolish child! Have you not learned anything these past few years?"

"Yes, I have. And it was to never let go of the one you love, even if she is my sister! I am going to meet her on Saturday and no one will be able to stop me!"

"Stop it Kyousuke! Can't you hear yourself speaking? You are uttering complete nonsense! Stop it! It is not right!"

I saw her face, she was not mad anymore but despair started showing up of her face as tears started to form in her eyes... She was on the verge of crying!

"What?! Can't you see what you are doing is wrong? Did you think I wanted this divorce? Daisuke was kind enough to not disown you!" she said to me as her tears started to flow down her eyes.

I could not stand the sight of my mother crying which made me walk out of the room... I shouted back at her "Then disown me! Maybe then I can see Kirino whenever I want!" before I ran out of the apartment filled with feelings of anger, fears, and most of all... despair. I could hear my boss yelling my name calling back at me as I run out of the apartment's lobby and onto the streets... I can imagine her consoling mother.

* * *

"Mother! Are you okay?"

"Fuyu-chan you're such a sweet girl, surely Kyousuke would be lucky enough if he had you as his wife..."

"Yoshino-san, I am sorry..."

"Oh dear... what am I saying, sorry that you had to witness these things in our family."

"It's okay Mother... please don't cry"

"Hey Fuyu-chan, did you know why we decided not to disown our children five years ago? and why it we decided to have a divorce instead?..."

* * *

Kyousuke's POV

"Sigh, I have done it now, there was no turning back. I feel so pathetic, I don't even have a place to go back to or spend the night even. Is this what you get from loving your sibling? Ugh! If only we were not blood related!" I thought to myself after running into the community park in the middle of the night. It was cold and I have been staring at the night lights which seemed like forever not knowing where to go or what to look for.

As I prepared myself to look for a cheap hotel to stay the night, a cold soda can suddenly hit me on the back of my head...

"Ouch! Damn who threw that?"

"Hey, have you cooled down yet? Have a drink."

"Tch, that's no way to offer a drink Senpai. How did you find me anyway?"

"Silly Kyousuke, whenever you are troubled or feeling down, you always stop at the park to hang out by yourself while sitting at the swing. I have been observing you and I think that you are still a kid."

"A kid?! I am already 27 years old! I am already an adult and should have the right to make a choice!"

"Hey don't be so agitated! I know you are an adult but deep inside you are still a kid, you never had the chance to enjoy your love with Kirino, you probably always thought about how the others would think about your relationship whenever you are with her. Just like a kid, you wanted to be free, to be selfish, to be loved, to be cared for. These were the things you failed to have ever since we've met. Am I right?"

"..." I was speechless, it was creepy how she knew so much about me. But I was also speechless because of the emptiness that I am feeling inside. I have fought with the only family member I had, and now I am all alone clinging only to the phone where my conversation with my sister is kept.

She hugged me! I didn't budged though, I really wanted someone to comfort me, Heh, it seems like I am really is still a child deep inside..." Hey, I am here, Yoshino-san is here also..." she whispered in my ear

"Yeah, but now I have done it and I can't go back to my mother's place..."

"Jeez! If I told you that I love you all this time would you cheer up?"

"Stop joking senpai" she really says a lot of weird things sometimes

"Ugh, I am gonna smack you! But anyways, I have talked with our mother a while ago and she told me everything she felt. I just thought that you have the right to know..."

I didn't say anything. I was scared to know the truth, but deep inside I also wanted to know what my mother felt all this time...

"She told me that your father originally wanted to disown you. He loved Kirino soo much that she can't even let go of her. Your mother was really against the idea of disowning you which lead to countless nights of fighting. She was quite hard headed, just like you in fact, that she insisted to wanting to see you all the time, more than her husband, which is why they never disowned you. Obviously, this bitter argument eventually led to divorce which happened five years ago. Though she never hated your father even once, in fact, she often thinks and worry about him knowing he is kinda reckless and all. She missed your father so much but she can't bear the thought of leaving you alone... That is why she ignored her feelings all this years."

"But why now? Why did she want me to go to America?"

"It was your father's plan to reunite him with your mother when you went to America. Though she only allowed it if she was able to visit you every now and then, but I doubt your father would allow Kirino to go with your mother. She really hated the divorce but she hated more towards the thought of no one caring for you."

"Hmm Kyousuke? Pffft! You're crying!"

"Sh-shut up!" I was happy to hear her say those words. Mother really cared for me even if I was the one who separated the family. I can't stop the tears that were flowing out of my eyes. I felt loved and grateful for my mother.

"Shush, stop your crying. Cmon! I will let you stay at my place."

"I really don't have a place to go back now, huh..."

"Yeah, your mother was really angry and she will probably go to your father soon in Tokyo."

"Sigh..."

"Cmon! Stop being so down! You are ruining the mood! You can stay at my place until you meet up with your sister to handle the situation. Or you can stay with me forever if you want me as your bride... 3"

"Sheesh, stop joking senpai!"

"I am serious!" she shouted looking at me with this unique look of hers that I have never seen before. She always jokes around, laughing and all, but it is the first time I saw her in serious mode. I guess she really wasn't joking about this.

"Huh? Wait... what?!"

* * *

"Hey Kyousuke!"

"Wh-what?" I can't believe she was serious. Does this count as a confession?!

"Hey promise me, No matter what happens with you and your family, never forget to patch things up with your mother got it?"

"Oh!... Yea... I guess you're right..." I thought to myself as we walk into her house hoping that everything will be okay...


End file.
